Mouzilo
|image-header= 340px Flag |flag= Coat of Arms |emblem= 90px |motto= Η δεξια σου χειρ Κυριε δεδοξασται εν ισχυει. Η δεξια σου χειρ Κυριε εθραυσεν εχθρους |anthem= TBA |capandlargest=Mouzilo(Claimed) Manupol(Administrative) |official-language= Greek, English, Mouzeliot, Mintzilitzish |official-religion= Greek Orthodox Christianity |demonym= Mouzeliot |gov-type= Constitutional Autocratic Athenian Republic |hos= Emperor |hos_name= Manu II |legislature= Parliament of the Representatives |leg_type= Bicameral |leg_seats= 5 |area= 8.000 km2 |established= 2012 |population= 22 registered 1,010 inhabitants |currency= ₯ Mouzeliot Drachma, € Euro, IS InterSol |website= TBA }} The Democratic Republic of Mouzilo (Greek:Λαοκρατική Δημοκρατία του Μουζήλου), simply Mouzilo (Greek:Μουζήλο), is a micronation located on the Greek Peninsula of the Balkans, in South-Eastern Europe near a region called Eurytania. It was founded on May 19th 2012 by the leader of the then Mouzeliot Kingdom, Manu I, cousin of the current leader of Mouzilo, Manu II. Mouziliot culture is closely related to Greek culture. Etymology Although there are many interpretations of the name and its origin, it is believed that the word "Mouzilo" derives from the ancient Persian word "Minjil", which meant "place of stay", "motel". Demetrios E.Mpoukas History and Culture of Mouzilo, Eurytania. Macedon Publications, 1999 History Main Article:History of Mouzilo Establisment Mouzilo was founded initially as a kingdom, on the days between 17th/18th May 2012, but did not declare its Independence prior to the Saturday, 19th May 2012, by a Greek, Manolis Tsompanoglou the First (mostly known as Manu I), who became the state's first king. Already having a previous micronational experience, as he and his cousin, the current Emperor of Mouzilo, Emmanuel Tsompanoglou (Manu II) created the Republic of Pangratia in 2009 (present day Manupol city), the two men, as well as friends and relatives, decided to create a new state on the heart of Greece, on Eurytania prefecture on a historic village known as Mouzilo. The main reason for that, was that they were unhappy with the then financial and social situation of their homeland, Greece, and wanted to re-organize the state by creating a new one. The first person to serve as a king was Emmanuel, being called from that point on King Manu I, with his cousin Emmanuel serving as the Prince (the position of Prime Minister was rejected) and others taking governmental positions. The Declaration of Independence as well as the Constitution, were signed by the members of the Government in the night of Saturday 19th of May, in a symposium in the Royal Palace. Transition to Empire When Manu I banned the Niitic conlang within the Kingdom, as he supported that it was mostly connected to the defunct Pangratia, that caused major reactions, on 10th December 2012, by the citizens of the Empire, whose true reason for the reaction was not as much the ban of Niitic, as it was a general protest against the authoritarianism, totalitarianism and egoism of the King, who managed to collect all the powers on his hand. Advantage because of that, was taken by the prince, Emmanuel, who, with a coup, managed to overthrow Manu I from the throne. Emmanuel then set up a provisional government abbreviated as TIMA-Temporary Imperial Mouzilo Administration (In Greek ΠΑΔΜ PADM Προσωρινή Αυτοκρατορική Διοίκηση Μουζίλου Prosorini Autokratoriki Diikisi Mouzilou) that lasted 2 days, until 12th December, when he was crowned Emperor. However, he never unbanned Niitic, but, impressively, there wasn't any reaction by the people for that. The Establishment of a Republic Government & Politics Form of Government As stated on the First Paragraph, of the First Article, of the I. Part of the Second Revision of the Mouzeliot Constitution, The form of Government of Mouzilo is Constitutional Autocratic Athenian Republic; thus Democracy is the prevailing form of government in Mouzilo and the Emperor is the one that applies it. All powers come directly from the people, and the Emperor, together with his government, apply the people's decisions. Some times, the Mouzeliot form of Government is describes as "Mouzeliot Democracy", however it does not have a lot of differences to the initial idea of the Athenian DemocracyDefinition of Athenian Democracy, as seen on Wikipedia: Only adult male Athenian citizens who had completed their military training as ephebes had the right to vote in Athens. The percentage of the population that actually participated in the government was about 20%. This excluded a majority of the population, namely slaves, freed slaves, children, women and metics. The women had limited rights and privileges and were not really considered citizens. They had restricted movement in public and were very segregated from the men. Also excluded from voting were citizens whose rights were under suspension (typically for failure to pay a debt to the city: see atimia); for some Athenians this amounted to permanent (and in fact inheritable) disqualification. Still, in contrast with oligarchical societies, there were no real property qualification for voting. (The property classes of Solon's constitution remained on the books, but they fell into disuse.) Given the exclusionary and ancestral conception of citizenship held by Greek city-states, a relatively large portion of the population took part in the government of Athens and of other radical democracies like it. , except that all males above 15 years old (in stead of 18) can participate in democracy, and that the democratic leader is the Emperor (who hasn't been chosen by the people, contrary to the Athenian Democracy, where the leader is elected) and the government (elected by the people, once a year). In fact, given this, the Mouzeliot leaders and people believe, that Mouzilo is the only true democratic state on the world (except leftists, who believe that democracy is based on equality and same rights for all). Also, the Mouzeliot Constitution states Paragraph II., Article One, Part I. that: ... the decisions made by the people, in coordination with their parties, in which it is compulsory to be a member as law 006/2013 states, cannot be turned down by the Emperor as long as the majority of the Mouzeliot people have voted on the matter being decided. In case of the opposite, the people have the right to take the Emperor's power and vote on a new one. Government The Government is comprised of 3 parts, the executive, the judicial and the legislative. The executive is also comprised by three other subcategories: imperial, internal, external Executive The executive, as mentioned above, is split in 3 parts: The Imperial, the Internal and the External. The members of all 3 parts, gather together, after the decision of the people is made In reality, people do not directly vote on something. What actually happens, is that the people, that are members of parties, as law 006/2013 states, inform the party about their decision on the law yet to be voted. Then, on the Parliament Meeting, the parties vote on a law according to what the majority of the members have decided. When a law is voted, the 3 parts of the Executive apply it and in coordination apply the decision. In more details, the parts are: Imperial The Emperor of the state. The current incumbent is His Imperial Majesty, Manu the Second. Internal The government voted by the people. Leader of it is the leader of the winning party in elections (President of the Government). Holder of the seat fro the period May 2013-May 2014 is Demetrios Tsailas, of the CNP (Cythist National Party). External External Executive is the term used to describe the one person, resident of another country/micronation However, holder of the Mouzeliot citizenship , that has a high profile position in the Government. He is appointed by the Emperor after a vote by the parliament, whenever the Emperor decides it is important too. Current Holder is the Supreme Leader of the Republic of Hasanistan and Vice-President of Akharnes, Hasan Çakar. Notable past holders include Nico Fors of Nyclos. Judicial The judiciary consists of two Courts: The Imperial and the Civil. The Imperial court deals with matters relevant to the constitution, the emperor or matters that directly affect the well-being of the state, while the Civil Court deals with matters such as lawsuit and/or theft. The Imperial Court is semi-dependent by the Government (Manu II serves as Imperial Judge), while the Civil Court is totally independent. Serious crimes, such as murder, are dealt by the Courts of the surrounding country, Greece Also, whenever the Government thinks it needs to do so, it offers asylum to people that are in need for it. Legislative The legislature of Mouzilo is known as Mouzeliot Parliament of the Representatives and it is unicameral. It comprises of a representative by each party, according to the percentage it got in the latest elections. Political Parties Represented Extra-Parliamentary Former Parties In this category, the "National Socialist Workers' Party of Mouzilo" (NSWPM; ΕΣΚΕΜ in Greek) could be added, but only as a banned one. 2013 Parliament Ban As on Janury of 2013 the MSCP (Mouzeliot Soviet Communist Party), a parliamentary represented party, merged with the MLFP (Mouzeliot Leftist Forces Party), a non-represented party, that caused the expulsion of the MSCP, the 5th most popular party, from the Mouzeliot Parliament of the Representatives, as the Constitution states that no represented party can merge with an extra-parliamentary party, thus the government has the right of expelling the party from the parliament and, in some cases, even banning it. That caused a huge problem on Parliament meetings, as, from that point on, 4 parties, totally different between them, were left in the parliament thus no decision could be made on new laws (the situation was always 2 for, 2 against a new law). As a consequence, Mouzilo became totally inactive, in terms of new legistrature, for a period of a couple of months. Taking this into account, the Emperor and the CNP-lead Government decided to, kind of, ban the Parliament, until new elections were held. The decision caused major reactions by leftists who felt the democracy was, actually, being banned. In fact, that was the period with the biggest demonstrations Mouzilo has ever experienced. As a consequence of these major reactions, a physical civil conflict took place on March 2013 between Mouzeliot Communists and the Imperial Forces. The crisis was resolved a few days later, but the atmosphere was still tense. A few weeks later, the leftists created a de facto independent The Empire doesn't recognise ASPM's sovereignity state within Mouzilo, the ASPRM, surprisingly with no reaction by the Imperial side. A couple of months later, Pan-Imperial Federal Elections were held, with the CNP wining once again. The leftists competed with a coalition party, the Freedom Party As a consequence to the Civil Conflict and the creation of ASPRM, Mouzilo banned the use of "Communist", "Leftist", "Socialist" and in general leftist ideology name tags for the naming of Parties and came second, becoming opossition. 3 more additional parties found their way into the parliament too. Foreign Relations * All Member states of the UN except the following Albania For various reasons. |2 = Vardarska Republika For claiming Greek history and Greek regional names as well as Greek territory. Mouzilo only accepts FYRo"M" under the name Vardarska Republika |3 = Republic of Kosovo For being an Albanian puppet state and because Mouzilo Empire supports Serbia's benefits |4 = TRNC As any other UN member nation does, except Turkey. Also, Mouzilo could never support something that is against the Ethnic Greek population's benefits }} * Imvrassia * Templar Kingdom * Hasanistan * Nyclos * Mahuset * Federal Republic of Akharnes Now a part of Ashukov Federation * Dradelia Now a part of Ashukov Federation * Republic of Molossia Informal relations Mouzilo also claims to be de facto recognized by: * Guyana Complex. Approved by some doubted by others. And recognizes: *border Palestine Mouzilo has claimed to having contacted with a Palestinian ambassador who has granted de facto recognition, however it is doubted by many micronationalists Military Mouzilo's military is controlled by the Emperor with him serving as a Lieutenant General (Chief), an inspector and a commander on the battle field. However, Mouzilo's military power is not so big, as it is landlocked by Greece, thus having protection by it and it would be difficult for anyone to advance so deep into Greek territory before entering into Mouzilo. Even though that fact, Mouzilo has a small military unit of 6 men willing to defend their homeland. Military History Mouzilo's military history includes a civil conflict, an unrecognized rebel movement by the people of the Autonomous Republic of New Virgo (known in Mouzilo as Mouzeliot Hasanistan) and an unrecognized, by the Mouzeliot side, "war" against the micronation of New Russia, lead by Luke Fawcett. From the wars mentioned above, the only conflict that did not take place virtually, but actually, was the Mouzeliot Civil War, which lead to the creation of ASPRM- Autonomous Socialist People's Republic of Mouzilo - and the reduce of the Mouzeliot population by 21% (This percentage chose to flee the Empire and reside in ASPRM). The army has been on standby many times during diplomatic crises between Mouzilo and Hasanistan, which is now characterized as a brother nation. Equipment Mouzeliot Army's equipment does not include a huge variety of arms. It mostly comprises by the following: *Numberless Molotov Cocktails *A shotgun *2 Flare guns *2 airsoft guns and *a BB gun Geography Mouzilo is a landlocked village located in Central Greece in the Greek Prefecture of Eurytania. It is 20 kilometers away from the capital city of the Prefecture, Karpenisi, 3 from the village of Klausio and 17 from the village of Aniada, located on the Kaliakouda Mountain. Also, it is around 30 kilometers away from the town of Prousos, konown for it's Greek Orthodox monasteries as well as the icon of "Panagia Proussiotissa" (Virgin Mary of Prousos), an icon found on the 18th century and it's origins are unknown. Very near to Mouzilo is the Mouzeliotis river, named after it, which has been providing the locals with water for centuries and was used by Greeks, during the Greek War of Independence, as a place to hide and organize. Also, on the area of the river, a 3-centuries old church is located, the church of St. George, who is one of Mouzilo's Patron Saints. Mouzilo also claims land on the border of Kazakhstan-Kyrgyzstan and shares a border with a micronation in the same area, Hasanistan. Also, claims include all the private islands of Greece Mouzeliots believe that islands must belong to the people not individuals , Northern Epirus, and an apartment in Athens, which is mostly known as Manupol and it serves as Mouzilo's administrative capital city. Sports Main article: Sports in Mouzilo Mouzilo can be characterized as a sports-loving micronation, as the vast majority of the nation's citizens, including it's Emperor, are involved with sports. The most popular sport in Mouzilo is association football with most of the Mouzeliot citizens being great fans of it. Football clubs in Mouzilo include Arion G.C., a multi-sports club, whose team participates in one of Greece's national tournaments, making it one of the most successful teams of Mouzilo. Also, the Mouzeliot Football Federation has set up a national team, which, on latest MFA rankings, is ranked 4th best micronational national team on the world. In addition, Mouzilo has expressed an interest on hosting the 2015 MFA European Championship and the creation of UBMFF-the Union of Balkan Micronational Football Federations. Other sports include basketball, with 2 out of Mouzilo's basketball teams participating in Microleague, and one even reaching the Final-4 on June 2013, hosted in Mouzilo. Also, handball, volleyball, tennis and chess are quite popular, with the latter having a quite successful national team, as so far has won a game (vs Hasanistan) and ended a match in a draw (vs Aryavart, after one hour of game). Plus, Mouzilo was interested in hosting an independent intermicronational chess tournament. Furthermore, track sports are widely popular, with a sports competition, the Mouzeliot Games (modelled after the Ancient Greek Olympic Games) being held each August, in which athletes compete on various sports such as cycling,swimming and/or running. Stance on international matters Mouzilo has a policy of having a stance on matters that affect the international community. This happens in order to avoid conflicts and help solve crucial matters. Also, it is a policy that makes Mouzilo being active diplomatically. Some of Mouzilo's views on matters follow: *Micronational Claims/Conflicts stance. #Mouzilo recognises the Niclogian claim over Bir Tawil #Mouzilo recognises the Hasanistani claim over Kazakh-Kyrgyz Border. *Macronational Claims/Conflicts stance. #Mouzilo supports Serbia's side on the Kosovo sovereignity dispute. #Mouzilo recognises Greek claims over the Aegean Dispute #Mouzilo supports the Republic of Cyprus' side on the Cypriot conflict #Mouzilo supports Greece over the Macedonia naming dispute . Media Main article:Media in Mouzilo Television broadcasting in Mouzilo began in 2012 and this was preceded in 2011 by statute 1663 of the Hellenic Republic permitting television broadcasting. Also, radio broadcasting began on 2012 preceded by some tests in Manupol (former Republic of Pangratia) in 2009. Currently, Mouzilo has 5 television channels, of which 2 are state-owned, 2 privately owned and a satellite program, broadcasting via internet, owned by 3 entities. Furthermore, Mouzilo plans a Mouzeliot-language edition of Euronews.Mouzilo has also one state-owned radio station, broadcasting through internet. Flag Gallery Since the declaration of the Empire, many flags have been created, in order to suit the Empire's character. Some of them, follow: * Empire's Flag * The "Temporary Imperial Mouzilo Administration" flag * The 1821 AD Alex. Ypsilantis Greek Revolution flag, from where the first Imperial flag got inspired. * First Imperial Military flag. The text is in Greek, written in Byzantine letters and the translation of it is "Look at the Cross, and win on the name of it "(Kita ton stavro, ke en touto nika). * First alternative military flag, used ONLY by the Emperor's personal Guard. The text is again written in Greek, in Byzantine letters and the translation of it is "Fight, for whatever belongs to you"(Polema, ghia o,ti sou aniki). See also *Republic of Hasanistan *Mouzilo Civil War *History of Mouzilo *Media in Mouzilo References and Notes